


Bring Your Daughter

by MrProphet



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mass Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Bring Your Daughter

_This summer, I went to my Daddy’s company for bring your daughter to work day._  
  
_My Daddy works at Aperture Science, making curtains for windows. Everyone at Aperture Science makes curtains for windows, or helps the people who make curtains for widows, or sells people curtains to put on their windows, except for Dr Hagen and her staff, who are building a machine to open a hole in the fabric. I met her in the canteen at lunch and she talked about her work and I asked her why she couldn’t just open the curtains and she laughed._  
  
_Dr Hagen seemed nice._  
  
_After lunch, Daddy said that we should listen to a nice woman named Gladys who we could hear but not see, and go where she told us to, because there was a problem with the air conditioning. We came down to the basement and Gladys told us to go into the cubicles._  
  
_Then Dr Hagen came in. She told us to come out of the cubicles, but then she had some trouble breathing and she fell over. She hasn’t moved in almost an hour._  
  
_I asked Gladys to let me out to help her, but Gladys told me that it wasn’t safe. I asked for my Daddy and she said that he couldn’t come._  
  
_Then she told us to get changed and put out clothes in a special cupboard, which was very hot inside. She says it’s bedtime and we have to go to sleep in a bed with a lid._  
  
_I’m writing this down before I go to bed._  
  
_I don’t know if I’ll wake up again._  
  
_I think Dr Hagen is dead._  
  
_I want my Daddy, but I think that he’s dead as well._  
  
_I don’t think Gladys is a nice woman at all._  
  
_I’m going to bed now, because I don’t think Gladys will be happy if I don’t and I don’t think I want her to be unhappy._  
  
_I want to go home._  
  
_Goodbye._


End file.
